For Everyone's Sanity
by AliceJericho
Summary: She looked at him as he looked at their hands. "We were never meant to be together." Wade/OC, Drew/Tiffany. One shot.


**a/n this came from absolutely nowhere... But, I do hope you enjoy it! And if you'd be kind enough to review and vote on my poll? I'd love you for a very long time!

* * *

**

Peggie Galloway was lost in her thoughts. She was so far from home. Ayr was a lot different to Tampa. It was warm in Tampa. Almost too warm for the Scot.

Drew had taken Taryn out for dinner, leaving the foreigner on her own. It pleased her to be alone, her brother and sister-in-law hadn't let her have two minutes to herself since she arrived.

She had taken over the house's den in the week she had been there as Drew had designated it to be her room for the month she was on vacation. Her clothes were scattered over the floor, empty packets of crisps littering the sofa and two footballs were rolling around somewhere. Football as in soccer, not that other sport.

She was relaxing back on the fold out bed, her eyes closed and headphones in. _Franz Ferdinand_ was blasting away, taking her away from reality.

In some ways, Peggie already wanted to be back in Scotland. In others, she didn't want to go back. The weather was killing her. It wasn't scorching hot, but Tampa's winters were warmer than an Ayr summer. She had packed clothes meant for an Ayr winter, having not been warned by her brother. So, she was wearing the football shirts she had bought with her and a simple t-shirt. They didn't match, but that was the last of her worries.

The weather outside was great and she had contemplated going to a nearby park to shoot some goals, but going alone was not her idea of fun.

Peggie was entirely oblivious to the world around her. _Franz Ferdinand _was the perfect escape for her. A trip back to Scotland without needing a passport.

The brunette was close to falling asleep when a _very_ loud crash came from the den's entrance. Her eyes snapped open and she ripped the headphones out of her ears. She couldn't see anyone, though. On her hands and knees, the Scot crawled to the end of the bed, raking her hair out of her eyes as she went.

"Jesus Christ, Stu." She scowled at the man on the floor, "You scared me!"

"Well, sorry. Why was there a football in the door? That's bloody dangerous." He swore as she stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you and your big feet would look where you were walking, that wouldn't be a problem." Peggie crawled back to the top of the bed, grabbed her iPod and put the headphones back in her ears. "Show yourself out." She said as she closed her eyes and leant back against the big pile of pillows and cushions she had created, losing herself in the softness.

Moments later, the weight beside her shifted, the cushions around her head moved and someone tugged the headphones out of her ear. "I can hear this from outside the room." Peggie sighed dramatically.

"What are you doing here, Stu?"

"Drew didn't tell you, did he?" Stu asked as he folded is arms behind his head. Peggie had no knowledge of who her brother wrestled with. Wrestling had never been in her interest and she didn't watch it.

"Why would he tell me?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged as best as he could, a smirk on his face. Peggie sighed and turned on her side, facing him and resting her head on the pillows he had moved, looking at him.

He had closed his eyes and was relaxing; he felt her eyes on him, however. He had them memorised, too. They were grey in colour, soft, delicate and he was sure they were incapable of holding hate; despite her often sour demeanour. He opened one eye and she was smiling at him. He had missed that smile.

"I missed you." She whispered. Her small hand reached over and brushed his unruly hair out of his face, "You've changed so much." She gently let her finger trail past his nose, frowning, "Your nose..." he reached up and placed his hand over hers.

"I've broken it a few times since you last saw me." He took her hand away from his face and rested it on his stomach, absentmindedly playing with it. "Four years. You've changed too."

She looked at him as he looked at their hands. "We were never meant to be together." He had never heard her more quiet.

"I know." He said back as he kissed her knuckles.

It was just sex. For a year and a half they had sex. No one knew but them (and the poor bugger who walked in on them once). There was an age difference of seven years; both knew it would be frowned upon. Neither cared. Peggie had often asked if what they shared was love... Or if it was just lust.

Wade wasn't entirely startled when she leant over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, letting him taste what he hadn't in years. He was quick to react and pull her on top of him, allowing her to straddle his waist. Her soft hands met his cheeks and pulled his head up.

The temperature in the room rose considerably as the kisses they shared grew more heated. Hands were roaming bodies and clothes were askew.

"We can't do this," Peggie pulled away from the kiss, startling Stu and leaving him wanting much more. Her small hands pulled his from under her shirt and put them on his chest. "Not again." She smiled sadly at the Englishman who sighed, but nodded. She rolled off of him, lying beside him. Both of them stared up to the ceiling.

"Why can't we do this?" Stu asked, breaking the long silence.

"We're not meant for each other," Peggie reminded him, "You're too old for this, anyway. You should be settled down by now."

"I never found anyone who was willing to be alone most of the week." He revealed, "I gladly would have settled down by now. I'd have a wife and maybe even a kid."

"But, we're not conventional people. Never have we been the kind for a _normal_ relationship."

Peggie sat up instantly and ran over to the table to grab her laptop, crawling back onto bed and making herself comfortable beside Stu.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as she let her head fall onto his muscular chest. Despite his question, Stu's arm automatically wrapped itself around her body.

"I'm going to show you what you've been missing in Scotland!" her voice was full of excitement and he knew he was in for a treat.

* * *

Drew and Taryn came home late, around midnight, and were quite surprised to find the door unlocked and all the lights on. Peggie usually fell asleep around eleven and she always turned off the lights and locked every door when she went to bed.

The couple followed each other through the house and into the den, expecting to find Peggie asleep listening to her music. What they saw, however, was not anything they thought they would have seen.

"Is that _Stu_?" Drew asked with venom in his voice. His best friend was cuddled up with his baby sister. Whom he was seven years older than. It shocked him even more to find out that Stu and Peggie weren't even asleep, but still looking through photos on her laptop.

"That guy's cute, what's his name?" he heard Peggie ask as she pointed to the screen. Stu laughed deeply,

"That, love, is Matt Korklan. He wrestles as Evan Bourne." Drew gritted his teeth at the thought of his sister dating any WWE superstar.

"Aw, you beat him up!" Peggie was trying her hardest to stay shocked as Stu informed her that that was the point of The Nexus. "That's very mean and I'm glad I didn't have to see it firsthand." She smacked his chest, "I'm very disappointed in you!"

"You should see what your brother did last week," Stu spoke and Drew raised his eyebrow; he and Taryn had still gone unnoticed. "He almost killed a poor lad." Peggie's jaw dropped instantly, "I'll show you the photos."

"You won't be doing anything, Bennett." Drew spoke loudly and his voice demanded attention, "You know that none of that is real, Peg."

"I know; it's fun to see it through the eyes of a little kid, though." Peggie responded calmly once she was over the shock of her brother being home, "What are you doing home?"

"It's past midnight," Stu and Peggie were both shocked to hear this, "What are you doing in bed with Stu?" he countered and Peggie laughed, moving away.

"He came over and we caught up." Her hand went over to Stu's nose again, "I feel sorry for the guy. His poor nose." She pouted playfully.

"You need to get out of here, Stu, before I start getting the wrong idea." Stu stood up obediently and said goodbye to Peggie and Taryn before he went to leave. He was followed by Drew who had numerous questions to ask the older man. "Did anything happen?"

"No, absolutely not. I would never do that to my friend." Stu's lie came out easily, but Drew didn't believe it and instantly called him out on it, "I'm sorry, Drew. It was a kiss. Nothing more."

"You better be lucky she wasn't screaming for help and that she obviously still trusts you. Just don't touch her again, understand?"

* * *

"Tell me the truth," Taryn said, making herself comfortable on her sister-in-law's bed, "What happened?"

"We kissed, Taryn. It was going further, but I stopped it." Peggie admitted, she wasn't going to lie.

"It's happened before if you had the strength to pull away."

"A year and a half in England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales. Four years ago," the blonde was barely shocked by these facts, "We're not meant for each other, you know? Just good friends."

"Really good friends." Taryn laughed, quietening down when Drew came back into the room. He never said anything about what Stu told him and he was willing to give his sister the benefit of the doubt. He dropped down onto the bed, squishing his sister between himself and his wife.

"I want to see the poor lad you beat up!" Peggie insisted, pulling her laptop back onto her knees, letting her brother find the album, "Oh! He's cute, too! What's his name?" she asked eagerly. Taryn went to answer but was cut off by the Sinister Scotsmen.

"That's not important."


End file.
